


Unfortunate Luck

by LocalChaoticMistake



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, Izuru and Hajime are a System, M/M, Multi, Post-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Two Minds One Body
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:27:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25176124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LocalChaoticMistake/pseuds/LocalChaoticMistake
Summary: Hajime and the others wake up after the Neo-World Program. With Izuru's help they wake up their classmates and life goes back to somewhat normal.The only problem is Nagito did not want to wake up.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito, Koizumi Mahiru/Saionji Hiyoko, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Pekoyama Peko, Mioda Ibuki/Tsumiki Mikan, Sonia Nevermind/Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham, Sonia Nevermind/Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 5
Kudos: 211





	1. After the Game

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize if any of the characters are ooc, this is my first Danganronpa fic and my second fic overall. Please let me know if you notice any mistakes or have any suggestions!

Life after the game was hard. Hajime awoke in a pod on what he realized was the real Jabberwock island. Sonia, Souda, Kuzuryu, and Owari awoke soon after. Naegi, Kirigiri, and Togami showed them around and explained they were free to stay on the island until they knew what to tell the Future Foundation. Though they all knew it was not a choice but an order. 

Life settled into an uneasy normal. Everyone found something to throw themselves into. No one wanted to say it, but they all felt they’d fall back into despair if they stopped working.

Sonia threw herself into taking care of Tanaka’s hamsters and taking care of everyone like the princess she was raised as. Souda took apart and fixed anything he could get his hands on. Kuzuryu re-organized files and papers until he was satisfied at which point he’d redo all of his work with a different system. Owari could be found running laps around the island, challenging anyone she ran into.

Hajime and Izuru buried themselves into trying to wake the others up. The others still flinched when they saw the long hair and heterochromatic eyes, so they locked themselves away in the hospital. Researching and analyzing the Neo-World program, brain scans, anything they could. Hajime knew it was only a matter of time before they-well Izuru- found a solution.

As for the two of them, they were trying to learn how to communicate. Izuru constantly reminded Hajime to eat and drink, but he also shot insults at him without a second thought. Hajime hated the long hair and how rude Izuru was to the others, but he reminded him to consider the emotional sides of the others and offered second opinions on his work.

With Izuru working on it nonstop they found a solution two months after waking up.

“Well, what the hell are you waiting for? Wake them up!” Kuzuryo shouted at the news and that seemed to be the general agreement.

Hajime started the process up and watched over his friends in the pods he should have time before they woke up, so he could get some work-

“Hajime! Ibuki’s bored!” Jolting up from where he’d passed out on his desk, Ibuki, who had woken up and left her pod, wrapped him in a hug.

One by one the rest woke up and joined the others. Owari and Nekomaru spared constantly and raided the kitchen when they weren’t.  
Kuzuryu and Peko, in the words of Hiyoko, “got their shit together” and could be found holding hands going on walks, sparring,and meditating never leaving each other's side.   
Sonia and Gundam had a tearful reunion and took care of the dark devas together. Souda was often found hanging around them as they learned to get along better. They still fought but now it was out of a place of love instead of hate.  
Ibuki and Mikan to everyone’s surprise started dating. They found comfort in each other during flashbacks and moments of despair.   
To no one’s surprise Hiyoko and Koizumi started dating. Hiyoko learned to stop making fun of Mikan and the others as much and the two were often seen dancing and posing for pictures together.  
Teruteru cooked for everyone and he and the ultimate imposter found an interesting if unlikely friendship.

Izuru performed the surgeries to remove Junko’s… remains out of Mikan and Kuzuryu and their partners took care of them afterwards. Life settled into a somewhat normal state.

The only one left was… Komaeda.

“Komaeda may not be able to wake up.” The others stared at him in disbelief. 

“What do you mean ‘may not be able to wake up’?” Kuzuryu questioned. “I mean,” Souda began. “I didn’t exactly love the guy, but you’re not going to wake him up?”

Hajime shook his head. “It’s not that I don’t want to.” Quite the contrary in fact. Both Izuru and Hajime had very strong feelings about the white-haired boy. Though Izuru would be the only one to admit it out loud they had a strong connection to him. A romantic one, no matter how much Hajime denied it. Neither of them would be okay leaving Komaeda in his coma at least not without trying to wake him up first. And with Izuru there was no trying, just doing.

“He has a lot of other problems that are causing stress on his body.” The others stared up at him blankly.

“Because he died more violently?” Sonia guessed. “No. He told me on the island and I didn’t believe him at the time, but Izuru confirmed it for me. Komaeda has been sick for a long time.

“S-Sick?” Mikan stared at the brain scans he laid out on the table. “No wonder the despair disease affected him so b-badly.”

“Komaeda has stage three malignant lymphoma and frontotemporal dementia.”

“Cancer?” Sonia gasped. Guilt spread across the others faces. “Holy shit, no wonder he was so obsessed with us killing him. Dude already knew he was gonna die.” Souda realized.

“You’re still going to try right?” Ibuki asked. Hajime nodded, “Izuru has been working on finding a cure, but you can’t erase damage already done. But regardless, we will try.”

And try they did. For the next few weeks Izuru and Hajime poured everything into curing and waking up Komaeda. Izuru did most of the work as in his own words, “It would be pointless for you to even try. Besides I don’t want you to make him worse.” As much as Hajime hated to admit it, Izuru was right. So while he worked, when Hajime fronted he took care of eating and sleeping so Izuru would have enough energy to focus on Komaeda.

When they finally found the answer and prepared it, they passed out into the chair beside Komaeda.

Hajime woke up to a series of beeps as the white-haired boy opened his eyes.


	2. Dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was supposed to be dead. Dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: self-harm, torture, abuse, kidnaping, suicide, panic attacks.
> 
> The rest of the chapters won't be as violent nor as dark, but Komaeda's mental health isn't great and he's been through a lot.

Komaeda woke up. He wasn’t supposed to wake up. He shouldn’t have woken up. Why did he wake up?

A man with one red eye-   
She gave him back to Izuru when she was done with him. His body beaten to a pulp, throat raw from screams she loved to draw out, face soaked with bloody tears dried in patches. He didn’t deserve to be given back. He was worthless. Not even worth comparing to the other man. Why was he nursing him? He didn’t deserve the help. He was useless to the one he worshiped and served. Worthless.

-And one green eye-  
A laugh escaped his throat. Reserve course student. Hinata Hajime. The ultimate hope. Ha. He had no talent. He worshiped someone just as worthless and useless as himself. He was nothing. Nothing at all.

-Stared at him with concern. “Komaeda? Are you okay?”  
He was in the hospital again. CAT scans and x-rays. Needles. Pills. He should have died then. He was supposed to die then. Why didn’t he die?

“Komaeda?” He messed up again. He could see the disappointment in kamakura’s face. He couldn’t do anything right. Why wouldn’t he just kill him? Why?

“Nagito!” Hinata stared at him with disgust written on his face. He hated him. He should hate him. He deserved for Hinata to hate him. Everyone hated him. He deserved it. He was worthless. He didn’t even have a talent. He didn’t deserve to be called an ultimate. Everyone hated him. Hinata hated him. Hajime hated him. Why did it hurt so much?

“No no no no no no no” His nails dug into his arm tearing at the rotten skin hastily sewn on.

He was supposed to be dead. Dead. He can’t even do that right.

His worst enemy dead in front of him. Staring at him. Mocking him. Laughing at him. Slapping him. Biting him. Kicking him. The saw scraped at his arm. She was dead. She can’t do anything to him. Her nails dug into his neck. She was dead. She can’t hurt him. She tugged his chain slamming him into the floor. She can’t hurt him. His arm fell to the ground. She was laughing. She was dead. Laughing Dead. Dead.

The rope dug into his limbs. They were the ones. He picked up the knife. They were the remnants. He dug the knife into his legs. Blood splattered his face, his screams covered by the tape. And Hajime? He pierced his hand with the knife. He was nothing. Nothing but a reserve course student. The door opened and the music began. He was nothing. The poison wafted towards him. Nothing. The cord slipped from his hand. Nothing…

Why was he alive? A plane crash. Why was he alive? A diagnosis. He was dead. A man stuffed him into a bag. He was dead. Red nails scraped his face. He was dead. He heard her laugh when his breath hitched. Why was he here? Why? Why? His plan worked. Why? He burned the files. A spear fell into his stomach. Why was he alive? He was dead. He was dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead.

A hand grabbed his arm. “No! Stop! Please!!” Her nails scraped at his arm. His face. His neck.“I’m sorry.” He couldn’t breathe. “Stop!” A knife trailed his neck. “I’m sorry!” Blood trailed from his eyes mixing with the tears. “No!” Her laugh rang in his ears. “Please!” Disappointed eyes watched without care. “I’m sorry!” Those red nails dug at his eyes. “Stop it!” He stared at him with disgust and anger. “I’m sorry!” He couldn’t tell if he was choking on sobs or blood. “Please! Please! P-please. pl-”

His head hit the pillow.


	3. Patient Assessment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hajime is confused, Izuru preforms a surgery, and Mikan is very good at her job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: for surgery and amputation
> 
> If you notice any mistakes or have any suggestions please let me know!

He was awake. It worked! Hajime stood over Komaeda’s bed where the other boy was waking up.  
Komaeda made eye-contact with him and froze. “Oh shit.” He forgot about what he looked like. Komaeda obviously had a past with Izuru that the other hadn’t told him much about. Nonetheless he looked terrified at the sight of him.

The boy’s eyes widened and glossed over with fear. Nagito’s skeletal body, dwarfed by the hospital gown, shook. Sobs escaped his raw throat.

“Komaeda? Are you okay?” The other boy scratched at his left hand. Or more accurately Junko’s hand. Fast, vigorous motions clawing into the rotten skin and ripping at it. Wafting a putrid smell towards Hajime.

“Komaeda? Chunks of decayed flesh tore from the limb, some only hanging on by a thread of skin.

“Nagito!” He froze and turned to face Hajime. More tears welled up and he tugged at his hair attempting to rip it from his head. Letting out a broken wail.

“No no no no no no no” He his hand went back to the arm as he tried to rip it off.

“Nagito, calm down!” If he heard him he showed no sign. None of the others reacted like this when they woke up. He was clearly having a panic attack, but Hajime had no idea what to do. Anyone would be better suited for this.

‘Ground him’ Izuru’s voice rang through his head. What? I don’t. ‘Ground him’ What does that mean? How am I supposed to do that? ‘Then let me.” Nagito went out of focus and the walls swayed beside him. His head wobbled as gravity left. A strange sensation fell over him and-

Izuru opened his eyes. “Nagito Komaeda, ultimate lucky student. Status: Alive. Assessment…” his eyes pore over the sobbing boy on the bed in front of him. Crying, distant eyes, no reaction to auditory stimulus. He stared at Nagito’s nails, tearing apart Her hand. Self-harm, no reaction to pain. Conclusion: flash-back.

The bed had no restraints and knowing Nagito’s past with Her and kidnappers it would likely be more damaging to restrain him. However he needed to stop him from harming himself even if it would cause further panic.

Izuru sighed and grabbed Nagito’s arm. The reaction was immediate. The white-haired boy froze before starting to frantically shake his head. “No! Stop! Please!”. Izuru moved his arm to the side of the bed and held it there. “Breathe.” No reaction. His sobs if anything grew louder. “I’m sorry!” He repeated pleads and apologies to his past asultents. “Nagito, she is dead. You are safe.” He continued to shake.

At this point no stimuli would be able to reach him. Best course of action is to… Nagito frantically thrashed as he tried to escape his long-gone bonds. Best course of action is to let the flash-back pass. Patient will tire himself out in about..

“Please! Please! P-please. Pl-” Nagito’s head hit the pillow. Izuru stared at him. Letting him wake up with the arm would be detrimental to his mental state. Proceeding with the surgery would be the best course of action. He pushed the button on the side of the bed to alert Mikan.

Mikan rushed into the room. “I’m s-sorry. I sh-should have g-gotten her faster.” Izuru held up a hand to silence her. “We need to proceed with the surgery.” Her eyes fell to the now torn up arm attached to Nagito. “B-but.” her eyes darted around the room, refusing to make eye-contact with him. “Move him to the operating room and administer anesthesia.” Hajime’s lessons on etiquette popped into his mind. “Please.” he added begrudgingly. Mikan nodded and carted Nagito out of the room.

Izuru moved to the small sink and scrubbed his hands. He donned a pair of gloves and moved to the surgical room. Mikan lowered the mask over Nagito’s face and checked his pulse. “Ready.” Though her stutters were annoying and her constant apologies frustrating when she was in her element they faded away entirely.

He grabbed the cart of tools Mikan laid out and got to work. Mikan checked for pulses in the skin and directed Izuru where to cut. The entire hand was obviously rotten, but the area of connection between their flesh was horribly diseased as well along with other parts of his arm.  
“Tongs.” Mikan grabbed the tool and pulled up the poorly down stitches. Izuru snipped the bloody thread and Her hand fell onto the tray.  
“Scalpel” Mikan once again handed the tool to him and he cut down the dead and infected skin.

When they finished, Mikan wrapped the remaining arm, which cut off at the elbow, in bandages and removed the anesthesia mask from Nagito. She carted him back to his room and Izuru disposed of the arm then washed his hands.

He would need to talk to Souda about creating a prosthetic for Nagito. Then he would of course have to convince Nagito that he deserved one. Or at the very least order him to accept it. It wouldn’t help his self-deprecating mindset, but it would allow him to have a functioning arm. But first, he needed to wait for Nagito to wake up.


	4. Conflicting Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagito wakes up for the second time and talks with Izuru.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the wait! I couldn't figure out how to write this chapter and to be honest I'm still not very happy with how it turned out. Sorry! Hopefully the next one will be better.
> 
> As always let me know if you have any suggestions or comments!

Nagito woke up in a hospital bed again. This time however he was alone. Like he deserved to be.   
A glance to Her hand found it to be gone. In its place were bandages and a stitched up stump of what used to be his left arm. 

He ran his fingers over the stump, wincing when he felt the stitches. These were neat and perfect compared to his when he-

The saw tore through his arm cutting flesh and bone alike as he-

“K-komaeda, you’re a-awake.” Mikan walked into the room pushing a small cart with an assortment of pills and medical supplies. He gave a small nod and smiled, “I apologize for making you have to take care of someone as worthless as me.” The ultimate nurse shook her head quickly. “N-no really it’s f-fine. This is m-my job after all.” she nervously laughed and set about changing his bandages.

A familiar voice came from the doorway. “I’ll do that Tsumiki.” Mikan quickly nodded and fled the room. No doubt wanting to get away from him. Nagito didn’t blame her. Who would want to be forced to spend time with-

“Stop that.” Kamakura ordered. “You are not worth any less than anyone else on this island.

Nagito gave a weak chuckle. He wouldn’t disobey an order from the Ultimate Hope or doubt him, but surely even he could be wrong. Nagito was worthless compared to him, so surely he had to be wrong. Surely.

“Would it not be better to just let me die? I mean I can’t follow your orders anymore and Hinata hates me. Not that I blame him!” he quickly added. “I mean everyone else does and rightfully so.”

Kamakura cut him off again. “Hajime does not hate you nor do I.”

Nagito sputtered again. “You don’t need to lie to me.”

The ultimate hope stared up at him with an unreadable expression on his face. Though anything on his face other than boredom was always a surprise.

“You are not boring.” Nagito’s eyes widened and stared at the long-haired boy. “I do not know why, but you are not boring to me. I’ve kept you alive this long for that reason.”

“But everything becomes boring to you eventually Kamakura. One day I will and you’ll-”

“I will keep you with me. You are not boring and I do not hate you.”

This made no sense to Nagito. Everyone hated him. He deserved to be hated. Why did he not hate him? He should. He was a servant who couldn’t fulfil any request without messing it up. He was worthless.

“Why?” The ultimate stared down at him and sighed. “You make me feel something. The rest cannot do that.”

“I-what?” Kamakura felt something for him? Surely he was mistaken. He couldn’t do that.

“Nagito both I and Hajime have romantic feeling towards you. Are you suggesting we are wrong?”

“Ye-no I-” Nagito shook his head. Kamakura knew everything he was never wrong. But there’s no way he could like him. But he was never wrong. 

His self-deprecating thoughts fought against his adoration for the ultimate in front of him.

Kamakura leaned down and kissed his forehead. “Sleep. I will return to change your bandages and we will speak then.”

Sleep. He could follow that order at least.


End file.
